Boring - OneShot
by ContradictoryMagic
Summary: It's a boring Ministry function, and Ginny's getting crabby. But it gets interesting, thanks to Hermione and a certain blond-haired man.


**A/N: I have a presentation on Biopolitics in about 7 hours and instead of working on that, I sat and wrote this. This one's much lighter than what usually pops into my head, and this is not how my Draco usually is. I prefer a darker side to him, but well, this is what happens when you're in Grad school! Anyway, hope it's not too shabby (it may be, I haven't edited it and it's past midnight).**

**Usual disclaimers (I don't own these characters, and like every other Dramione shipper, oh boy how I wish I did) apply.**

"I can't believe I let Harry drag me into attending yet another one of these things", Ginny sighed and leaned against the counter, her eyes scanning the large room without much interest. It was your usual Ministry organised charity event. The who's who of the Wizarding world, decked in their finery showed up, mingled with networking employees and pledged their money for programmes and danced to their hearts' content.

Hermione, however, sat on a stool by the bar, twirling her margarita and smiling at her bored friend. "You used to love these events", she raised an eyebrow at the younger girl who huffed in response, "that was before, when I could actually consume the alcohol, the music didn't give me a headache, and I actually fit into my dresses!"

Casting a long glance at the five-month pregnant Ginny, Hermione chuckled slightly, "Harry mentioned this morning that you two wouldn't be here long, so I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you are put out of your misery". Ginny mumbled grumpily about boring parties and being pregnant before settling next to Hermione, sipping her ice water and watching the couples on the floor.

There were quite a few people there tonight, more so than usual, Hermione thought. There were people laughing, talking, dancing... There was energy. Even Gin had cheered up enough to be making light conversation. This was how these Ministry functions usually went for Hermione. She'd chat with a few people and then retire to some corner with her friends, watching the crowd and relaxing. She liked these little breaks events like this offered, and of late there had been so much that she had going on that, if only for a few hours, this disconnect from the trifles of everyday life helped her clear her head.

"What's on your mind?" Ginny's voice cut through the music.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if it's safe to make an exit without seeming ungracious"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, _damn that girl knows me too well, _Hermione thought_. _"You've been rather aloof of late, something troubling you? Paradise, maybe?" she added the last part softly and Hermione looked at her before shaking her head. Not every small fight was a sign of trouble after all.

"I'm just tired, Gin".

Ginny didn't look all that convinced, but she accepted her friend's response nevertheless. Not much choice there, actually, for Herbert Pickle had found his way over to them. Hermione of course, relieved to escape her friend's scrutiny allowed the man to explain just how well his department's new initiative was doing on the raising money front. He was a nice enough man and though she didn't have much to do with the tax side of governance (being more involved with the rights of magical creatures), she conversed with him while a slightly bored Ginny returned to scanning the sea of people. "Merlin's beard", she whispered softly, her eyes resting on the figure that had just made its way through the arched entrance. It was soon evident that she wasn't the only one reacting to see the man in tailored navy robes at the event, for the floating voices slowly hushed as he walked in. Hermione, who had looked around the second Ginny had whispered, watched him stop and cast his eyes around searchingly. He narrowed his brows at a few staring people in the process and she couldn't help but stifle a smile despite her surprise at seeing him there.

"What's he doing here?" Someone whispered.

"He never comes to these events. Loathes them, I've heard," said another.

"It's not the charity aspect he loathes," another countered, "it's just the socialising."

Draco couldn't hear the whispers but he had a fairly good idea of what they may be about, and so he refused to be affected by them. He had known what coming here would mean, and that's why he'd refused in the first place. Every single year the white and gold invite arrived at his desk and every single year he cast it aside without much thought. This year too he'd done the same. Of course the situation was a lot more different this year than it had been in the past and so here he was, feeling like a fool, staring into the corners of the room for the reason he had shown up.

He saw the pale yellow of her dress first. Just a flash among the people towards the bar, and he approached, his smile growing as he caught sight of her sitting there. Hermione who had climbed off the stool by now, was very aware of the confused expressions on the faces of her colleagues and acquaintances as they realised that Draco Malfoy was walking towards her with that smirk plastered on his face. He paused momentarily when he reached her, and then just like that, with over a hundred different pairs of eyes watching his every move, he dipped his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss. Her hands found the front of his shirt and his cradled her head gently as the two kissed, unaware of the collective gasp that it evoked from the crowd. The handful of guests who'd been aware of their relationship too exchanged quiet, questioning glances.

"Malfoy," she whispered, flushed, when they broke apart.

"Granger," he responded, _still with_ _that damn smirk. _

"I thought you didn't attend these things?"

"I don't."

"Yes, that's what you told me earlier today when I attempted to change your mind, and yet here you are," Hermione raised her eyebrows, no longer caring that almost half the room was trying to listen to them, despite putting up pretences otherwise.

"I hardly think coming to pick up my fiancée counts as attending, do you?" he laughed, pulling out the emerald ring he'd given her almost a week ago. "You don't have to take it off any more" he whispered, slipping it back on her finger. Hermione blushed, unable to tear her gaze away from his, shaking her head slightly at him. They'd been talking about giving up the secrecy, especially now that they were engaged, but he'd still been uncomfortable with the idea of attending the function as a first step to being seen together and now here he was, making this big, rather inappropriate gesture in front of hundreds of people. If nothing else, she sure never would have any dearth of the unpredictable, she thought, grinning and kissing his cheek. "Let's go home."

"Well," Ginny laughed, watching the two head out and turning to a slightly open mouthed Herbert, "this party just got a hell of a lot more interesting".  
>_<p>

**Thee ending seems off to me. I'll try fixing it when I'm more awake.**


End file.
